Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive screen. The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a computing device may present a graphical, or soft, keyboard on the presence-sensitive display that permits the user to enter data by tapping keys on the keyboard display.
Gesture-based keyboards may be used to input text into a smartphone. Such keyboards may suffer from limitations in accuracy, speed, and inability to adapt to the user. Some keyboards may also require a dedicated gesture dictionary that must be maintained separately. Such keyboard may also be difficult to integrate with multiple on-device dictionaries.